Im Me! (And that's OK!)
by Natalia Faye 16-12-3-6-24 1
Summary: Don't hate me, but this is not an actual GF fanfic. BUT BEFORE YOU SKIP IT! This is for all of you folks who are going through a tough time like I did. Just read this and tell your friends. This is a new campaign. It's the "I'm Me Campaign". Through this we can help with bullying, stress, tough life anywhere, and even depression and thoughts of suicide. ARE YOU IN? (T)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok... This is it. I really hope that I can help people through this campaign. Maybe together, we can save lives, just by uploading a silly little story. Who knows? Maybe this will become a great campaign, maybe it will be lost in the sands of time. It doesn't matter to me which way it goes. What I think is "As long as I'm helping one person, my job is more than fulfilled." and I want ALL of you to 1: tell one or more friends about this, and 2: REMEMBER THAT YOU ****_DON'T _****HAVE TO BE PERFECT TO BE EXCELLENT. Anyways... On with our first campaign! First, I will tell my story!**

Hello everyone. My pen name is Natalia Faye. (Depending on where this all goes, I may or may not reveal my true name) I am 14 years old this very second and I am here to help. Just remember that. The purpose of this is to help you, or your friends. Anyone who is going through some rough stuff is welcome. I will take you under my (virtual) wing and try to make you feel better.

My story:

I have a wonderful home. A supportive (if not overexpecting) family. In fact, I have one of the best lives that I can think of. But I've been feeling very depressed lately. **(If you are -10 years old, skip to the next paragraph NOW. Only read the bold.) **I have 2 older sisters who are very successful and even seem perfectly flawless sometimes. My one sister has one of the best success stories I'v ever heard! And then there's me. The baby of the family. The one who hasn't even found her niche yet. Anybody get that feeling? Well I've always been a perfectionist, because it's how I was raised. In my family, a B- is bad. Both of my sisters graduated with highest honors from both high school and college. But here I am with 2 C's and having to watch my parents fake enthusiasm. That honestly makes me feel useless. I just feel like a mistake when I see disappointment behind their smiles. I know, I know. "That's not that bad!" "Wow, this chick is whiny!" "This is dumb." I know that may or may not be what you're thinking, but when you add the rollercoaster of emotions that we call puberty, natural human nature insecurities, a few big mistakes, super bad bullies, a few messy arguments, and a breakup; it's a recipe for your own destruction. **(Last chance for you younger readers!) **With all of those added up, I felt absolutely useless and horribly screwed up. And so I started cutting myself. I just didn't care. At first the pain felt good. But slowly, I started to become aware and the paranoia sink in. "What if someone finds out?" "What if I can't stop?" "What if I die?" I didn't want to die, I simply thought that I should have felt pain to make up for my mistakes. I thought that it would just make everyone's life better. I thought of my friends, my family, and my classmates/teachers. My judgement was so shot that I actually _convinced _myself that everyone I know would have been better off if I'd killed myself right then and there. But! I remembered something. My wonderful (yet hardass) english teacher would always tell us **You don't have to be perfect to be excellent. **No one is perfect. If someone appears to be, they are just REALLY good at hiding their demons inside. I hid all of my tears with smiles. And at the end of one fateful day, this happened;

_I was cleaning up after my 7th period health class, and taking my time. I had to tell my teacher today. I waited and waited for my friend Carina to leave, and as soon as she rounded the corner, I turned around. Mrs. Yarnell knew instantly that something was wrong, because I wasn't hiding anymore; I had tears pouring down my face. _

_I asked her, "Can you keep a secret? Do you promise not to tell anyone?"_

_When I showed her my wrist, she was horrified. All this time, I even had the adults fooled with my smiles, and that woman could read us all like an open book. _

_"Sweetie, why did you do this?" She asked. _

_I hesitated and said, "I just feel lost, and like a disappointment. My grades are a mess, I'm impatient, angry, and I try to hide it..."_

_"Behind a smile?"_

_I nodded, unable to speak. It felt like my throat was gonna burst under the pressure of holding my tears in._

_"Well... I'm going to help you." she said._

_I was reffered to the school psychologist the next day. Never in my life had I been so scared. _

_"What if she doesn't like me?" "What if she writes me down as suicidal?" "What if I get sent to re-hab?" "What if-"_

_"S****?" she called out. I quickly stood up from the bench I was sitting on under a manzanita tree. _

_"Y-yes?"_

_"Come on in!" She said with a smile. Wait. A smile? I thought she was supposed to make me feel guilty..._

_"So! What seems to be the problem?" She said with a bubbly tone. I struggled to loosen up enough to speak. _

_"Oh, go ahead and just drop your stuff wherever! I don't care!" She said, cheery as can be. I decided to lean my backpack against a chair and I sat down._

_"I...Uh... I've been feeling kinda bad lately." I lied. I didn't feel bad, I felt awful._

_"You can tell me the truth," she said calmly, "I'm not gonna get you in trouble." She smiled a warm smile that practically screamed 'trust me!', but I was at war with my voice saying 'don't trust her'. _

So I told her the truth. Every word of it. She listened, didn't ask questions, and never made me doubt myself.

At the end of our session, she told me how proud she was that I came to her without help. It made me proud, too, and I was overjoyed that someone might understand. She called my mom, and together my family and I have fixed our relationships and I have no doubt that I will never even think of making that mistake again. I've stopped that habit, and one by one, I'm slowly trying to make lives better at school. I've already helped one of my friends with the same problem stop, and on a smaller scale, I simply smile at everyone I make eye contact with in the hallway, and I go out of my way to say "Hi!" to people who look sad. I got lucky, and was able to stop in the early stages, but hopefully I can help anyone no matter what problem or phase they are in.

My challenge: Find someone, anyone. Complement them. Smile at them. Wave. Tell them a joke. Do something to make someone feel even slightly better about their day. It's best to go with someone looking sad. If they tell you to go away, just let them be, and don't pry.

My offer: No matter who you are, you can ask me for help. I you want it to be confidential, I'll keep it that way. If you're willing to tell your story (don't worry, no names will be used EVER) I will post a public chapter based on how to cope with your specific need. I'm sorry if you think that you are beyond help, but just know that you are never beyond help if you are still here. There is never a better time than directly after an offer to stand up and fix any problems you need to. I'm here for you. Remember: **You don't have to be perfect to be excellent!**

My system:

If you want your question to be confidential, PM me.

If you want it semi-public, but not completely blown up in everyone's faces, review me your problem.

If you are feeling brave, or you feel that your problem may be effecting numerous others, do either of the above stated actions, but specify to what degree you want your story and/or question to be announced.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. High School's crazy (and that's my least vulgar way of saying it). And I've been thinking. **

**Monty Dragon. If you're reading this, you were completely 100% right. I should not have posted this on this website without making it have some sort of Gravity Falls references. You were right, you were trying to help, and I was out of line. I hope that you can forgive me since I'm kinda apologizing in front of all the readers and yeah... this is awkward if you're not Monty Dragon. huh?**

**SO ANYWAYS!**

**This story will now have an all-new feature! Your story (depending on what degree of publicity you would like it to be presented through review, PM, etc...) will not only be helped by me, but inserted in with the Gravity Falls Characters!**

**For example, I will write the story of one of my very good friends (no names, though) and her tough stuff. **

**J's friend has been through some tough stuff. Her family is going through a rough time and her parents have gone to court for custody. This is where I leave you.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! (Moral at the end!) This is for you, J!**

**Synopsis:**

**Mabel is walking through the woods, feeling sad because her very bestest (yes bestest, don't judge, I'm getting into Mabel-Mode!) friend is moving to her cousin's upstate logging camp with her mother tomorrow! And it's Christmas Eve! She tries to think of ways to make her cope with their sudden news. She soon find's an idea that she thinks might just work, with Dipper's help.**

**Meanwhile, Dipper is fearing the worst. His first ever crush is moving away, probably forever! He feels that there is just not anymore magic to find if he can't find it with Wendy. He goes to "Hatville" until Mabel comes to the rescue.**

**The Twins help Wendy cope by throwing her a "Going-Away Party"**

**Mabel invites Wendy over, surprising Dipper.********He has one chance to say goodbye. The question is; will he take it?**

**It is here I leave you dear readers, for I would hate to spoil the tale any further!**

Mabel's P.O.V.

I sat in the cold, snowy woods in Gravity Falls, Oregon (far away from any supernatural creatures) on December 24th, feeling sorry for myself. Most kids are excited out of their minds on the eve of Christmas, but not I. Dipper and I got to stay here for Christmas with Grunkle Stan, which I was excited about at first, until I heard the news. I sighed for the upteenth time that day. For once in my life, I felt utterly helpless. I felt helpless because I could not help my bestest friend in the whole world, Wendy. She was moving to her cousin's logging camp upstate with her mother and brothers while her father stayed here. Had I known that Wendy's parents were divorced, I would have tried to help her. But I have never had experience with someone who had divorced parents. This was unfamiliar ground for me. As much as I wanted to help, I didn't want to risk insulting her.

"It's not fair!" I screamed. I was in the woods anyway, so no one could hear me but the birds in the trees and the bugs under my feet. I started to cry and pout.

"Why can't she stay here?! Her family knows she loves it here! GAH!" my head hurt from thinking of ways to cheer up Wendy (and myself).

"Maybe I should go home and sleep off my headache," I began, "Then I'll be able to come up... with... an... oh, wait!" I paused, planning my biggest, best plan ever, "Oh... yes... that might just work... and it's what I do best..." I mumbled to myself, gathering plans as I speed walked back to the mystery shack.

"I've got it!" I screamed again, this time in joy and success. I had found my solution! Wendy will come over for her last late-night shift, and as soon as she opens the door, BLAMMO! She gets hit with the biggest going-away party EVER! And then after that she'll come over for a sleepover! And then she'll feel ready to move, without missing me anymore, and I won't miss her anymore either! Win-win!

_Good idea Mabel! _I thought to myself.

_Thanks, Mabel!_

Now where did Dippinsauce go?

Dipper's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. I replayed the memory over and over in my mind.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Wendy!" I called as I made my way to my future wif- I meant crush!_

_"Oh. Hey dork," She called halfheartedly, her back turned away from me, "How're things?"_

_"I'm... fine. But, uh, what about you? Are you okay?" I asked._

_"Yeah, I'm fine," She said as her voice cracked and her frame shuddered. She was not fine. Not fine at all._

_"Wendy, please tell me what's wrong?" I prodded. She shook her head and buried her face in her hands as she started to cry._

_"Wendy! Why are you so upset?" I asked urgently. Wendy never cried!_

_She turned around to face me, and all I saw were her tortured eyes and light frown on her face._

_She sniffled and said while stuttering, "I'm... I'm m-moving away t-to my cousin's l-logging c-camp, Dip." _

_Wendy never stutters._

_"Wendy, quit playing. C'mon, let's go find a monster!" I offered._

_"NO, Dipper! I don't wanna go on some kid's adventure. I just wanna be alone! Why can't you leave me alone?!" She yelled as she pushed me onto my back, hopefully harder than she meant to. It knocked the wind out of me. I hit my head on the floor of the shack and saw stars. When I regained my senses, she looked stunned._

_"Dipper, I-" she started, but that was all I heard, because I started running up to the room in the attic, leaving Wendy and my broken heart behind._

I was still a bit stunned from her shove. The back of my head was forming a bruise, and it hurt to touch it.

I yanked my hat over my eyes as I heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Dipper?" I heard Mabel say. I pulled my hat down harder.

"Go away. Dipper's not here right now, he's in Hatville..." I said, rocking back and forth.

I heard Mabel chuckle knowingly, "Well are you gonna come outta Hatville?"

I could only whimper a response.

"Dipper? What the heck happened bro-bro?" She asked with genuine concern.

I pulled my hat up just so I could see her under the brim, but she couldn't see my eyes. I hated how weak I must look.

"W-wendy h-happened..." I replied as (horror story) _I_ started to cry.

I proceeded to tell her what happened with Wendy and we both just sat there, stunned, with me sniffling every now and then.

"I'm sorry, Dip. That was wrong of Wendy, but remember she's in alot of pain right now." she advised.

"I know, I know, but I thought she was joking with me... And I thought she might wanna go on a monster hunt."

Suddenly, my face was in Mabel's hands. My hat fell off, and she saw my tear-stained cheeks.

"Bro, we're gonna throw Wendy the bestest party ever for our bestest friend ever. And to do that, we need the journal. Are you with me?" she asked.

I wiped my eyes, put my hat on, stood up and said, "Where do we start?"

Wendy's P.O.V.

I walked up to the Mystery Shack with two things in mind. One, I had to do my stupid night shift, and two, I had to apologize to Dipper.

As I walked up those rotting wooden steps, I heard something fly by my ear. I looked back to see that it was a pinecone. One of the pinecones I had put on the roof.

"Dork?" I called as I made my way up the ladder.

"Dipper, I'm so-" I stopped, taking in what was around me. All of the citizens of Gravity Falls were on the roof of the Mystery Shack. Above them was a banner that had 'It's a boy' crossed out, and 'Good Luck Wendy' written on it in fancy writing I knew only Mabel could do.

Before I had time to process anything more, I was met by a huge noise. Everyone bellowed, "Surprise!" At the top of their lungs and started to clap for me.

The twins walked up to me with smirks on their faces. The devils. I smiled down on them and wrapped them in a tight hug.

"Wendy... can't breathe!" Dipper choked out as he was turning shades of purple. I released him fast.

"Sorry dork..." I apologized as everyone chuckled.

There was cake flavored tacos, taco flavored cake, and pitt cola for everyone. Just before we finished eating, Soos started playing dance music.

As we were dancing, people all around me looked as happy as could be (even Mr. Poolcheck!). I sat down and sighed contentedly. Dipper came and sat next to me.

"About earlier I-" we both started.

"You first." we again spoke

"Okay. Okay." I said as we burst out laughing.

"How about we both talk at the same time?" I offered. He nodded.

"I'm really sorry about earlier, I was just really upset." we both said. Perfectly in sync.

"Wow" he whispered. I nodded in understanding.

"Okay dudes, it's time to unveil... the PARTY CROWNs!" Soos said as he hit an explosion sound.

"_Nailed it!" _He whispered.

"The winners will be chosen by the guest of honor, Wendy Corduroy!", he continued, "Let the Party Battle COMMENCE!"

At the end of the night, I chose the twins because they really did know how to party! Especially (*cough-surprisingly-cough*) Dipper.

"Wait!", cried Mabel, "There's more!"

She looked at Dipper and winked. He let out a long, low whistle.

Suddenly, hundreds of fireflies flooded the night sky. These were no ordinary fireflies, though. They were special Gravity Falls local fireflies that lit up in all shades and intensities of different colors, with no two alike in shade or color at any given moment. Red, green, yellow, blue, you name any color, it was there in front of our faces. They moved around, and people were passing out glow sticks.

A few minutes later, the fireflies left with a signal from Dipper. As soon as they came, they left. I then heard a loud boom and all I saw was a huge rainbow firework arching across the sky. After about 50 of the best fireworks i'd ever seen, there was a huge finale that kinda looked like a rainbow inferno.

As soon as it was over, Dipper cried, "Now!"

One last Firework flew into the sky. It had a green tail, and a red spark. when it exploded, I saw a perfect image of me created by the firework. The last eyes started tearing up as I faced all of my friends.

"I- I don't know what to say. You all have been there so much for me. When I was looking for a job, someone was always there to help me find one. When I needed a friend, someone was always there to help me out. I guess what I'm trying to say is... Thank you. I love you guys." I said.

After the party, I found Mabel in the attic.

"Oh my gosh! Wendy! You've gotta stay here for a sleepover! C'mon, we will have so much fun! Puh-leeze?" She begged.

"Alright, buddy. Let's have a sleepover!" I agreed.

Dipper's P.O.V.

Well I've got nothing to complain about. Tomorrow I can say goodbye to Wendy, but for now, sleep is a first priority.

I walked into my room, only to find Wendy and Mabel sitting on the floor, talking.

"Wendy?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Oh, hey Dipper." she replied. She was covered head to toe in glitter, makeup, and nail polish.

"What the heck is going on in here?" I asked.

"Ah, relax, bro-bro! Wendy and I are just havin' some fun on her last night here! Wanna join?" Mabel offered.

"Yeah! C'mon, Dip. Come hang with us!" Wendy encouraged.

And you know what? I did. Sleep will wait. We talked about all our crazy adventures all night. Instead of missing my friend, I spent all night laughing with her.

**So... the moral is that even though it hurts like hell (a thousand pardons for the youngens!) if your best friend is leaving, don't focus on the fact that they're leaving, remember the good times, the fun times, and remember the bad times you helped each other get through. That's what makes friendships last. Not the times themselves, but the memories you keep of them. When you think of that person, you'll remember how they make you feel, not when they moved away.**

**Also if you're the one doing the moving, just know that a good friend would want your happiness wherever you go in life and that no matter how difficult and scary or just plain stupid it is, your friend is there to help you.**

**As for you guys going through some deep parent ('scuze me again) shit, know that they love you, and they have decided to "split up" because they no longer feel love for each other. The most important thing for you to know is that ****_it is not your fault! _****Your parents' feelings are not under your control, so it's impossible for it to be your fault. They love you and they want what is best for you. And maybe someday they will be able to love each other again as friends. My best friend has ivorced parents that still are best friends. They even raise their kids together! **

**And now: A super dorky poem full of feels because I feel like it!**

**Don't fear your friends moving away.**

**They will stay in your heart.**

**Don't be afraid of moving away.**

**Even if it may hurt your heart.**

**Don't be sad if your parents don't love each other anymore.**

**They still love you with all of their hearts.**

**Don't feel negative about these "problems".**

** They are not problems, but paths.**

**These paths may split, don't be afraid to forge your own.**

**If you're feeling a bit adventurous, stomp your own way.**

**Help others who see only the darkness in these paths.**

**And help yourself regain confidence if you've seemed to take a wrong turn.**

**Assistance is the best gift you can give. **

**Give reassurance, give help, give some part of you to help others remember you by.**

**Because while it's all fine and dandy to be famous, isn't it better to be remembered by at least one person as loving?**

**Well... it doesn't rhyme... and it's kinda bad... but whatever. Point across.**

**I love you guys. All of you. Happy Holidays.**


End file.
